


Slow Night

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was a slow night at the club.





	Slow Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Noite Calma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856968) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 10 - 3 A.M..

It was a slow night, three a.m. and the nightclub was almost empty.

Not that Tabitha was worried about it, she never worried about the business, and she doubted Barbara did either. They liked the idea of having a nightclub more than they liked actually running one, at least when it came to the operational side of it. The good part of the business was that they could party whenever they wanted, and send everyone away if they wanted. That was fun.

As much as she liked being among the people, surrounded by chaos, she could appreciate a quiet night every once in a while. The sooner people left, the sooner she would be able to drag Barbara away from all of this and have her all to herself. Tabitha didn't have a problem with sharing, but it was good to have her alone. Barbara cared about this more than Tabitha did, about being the center of attention, having people all around her, admiring her. If it was up to Tabitha, they could leave everything behind, just go away, it was Barbara who cared about Gotham, now that her brother was gone, Tabitha had no ties there. No ties except for Barbara, and if Barbara wanted to be there, then they would be there. Tabitha could indulge her, let Barbara have what she wanted. Sometimes, it seemed like that was all she ever did.


End file.
